In temperate climates, vine control typically proves difficult during the spring and summer months. This problem persists throughout the year in warmer, sub-tropical and tropical climates. Even in temperate climates, numerous species of vines grow throughout the year; thus presenting a dilemma for surfaces on which they grow. These vines may damage a home's bricks, brick mortar, eaves, soffits, moldings, sidewalks, and may potentially overcome and kill trees. With current herbicidal formulations, repeated applications and constant grooming is required to maintain a pleasing, well manicured lawn, sidewalks, trees, and home.
As stated above, currently available herbicidal formulations represent a limited option for maintaining the appearance of a home, sidewalks, trees, and lawn. The development of a more efficient, durable, and viable formulations that control vine growth and other plants with rootlets is eagerly awaited.